


Don't Say Yes

by theflyingdalek



Series: You're a Bombshell [1]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smash - Freeform, tomderek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek blamed this whole situation on Tom.</p><p>Okay, maybe that wasn't all news. But seriously, Derek had been planning on having a completely normal day, off to work and then maybe to a bar where he could drink until he would possibly have some sort of epiphany on how to choreograph that new number, <i>when someone</i> decided to put <i>Tom</i> as a replacement in a number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Yes

Derek blamed this whole situation on Tom.

Okay, maybe that wasn't all news. But seriously, Derek had been planning on having a completely normal day, off to work and then maybe to a bar where he could drink until he would possibly have some sort of epiphany on how to choreograph that new number, _when someone_ decided to put _Tom_ as a replacement in a number.

Derek had loved the Yes Men number ever since Julia dropped the sheet music in front of him. And here was Tom, who was frankly, very attractive (even when he was being a complete jackass), mastering the art of comedic timing like it was nobody's business. Derek was very thankful for the fact that he had decided to slouch before the beginning of the number, because he may or may not have been getting hard.

If Derek were a less... determined director, he would have hired Tom on the spot for the part. 

It was a good thing Derek was a determined director. Even though he was a bit stuck in this position while everyone was taking ten. 

And now Tom was walking over with that stupid goddamned smile.

"Hey."

"Levitt," Derek replied with a nod.

"That was good, right?"

Derek looked up to meet the kid's eyes. He was looking hopeful. Stupid of him. He must of forgotten who he was talking to.

But then again, who was he to crush the guy's dreams?

"You've got the comedic timing down."

Tom's face lit up, and it was a little hard for Derek to tell his face to not light up too.

"Julia, Elaine, and I are going out for drinks later, you want to come?" Tom offered.

Derek should say no. He should really say no and go to another bar, or home, or stab himself in the eyes. 

"Sure," Derek replied with a shrug.

"That new place on 23rd?"

"Yeah."

Tom smiled, gave a little wave, and went to talk to Julia. Derek sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This would not be good.


End file.
